Toturés
by Lucifer Stilinski
Summary: Et si Kate n'avait pas juste enlevé Derek pour le torturer ? Et si Stiles était dans ce sombre sous-sol, à subir les coups sous le regard impuissant du loup ? (saison 2)


**Bonjour !**

 **Je débarque sur ce fandom, j'espère que cet os vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Torturés**

* * *

Derek se réveilla, la tête lourde, le corps douloureux.

Il papillonna des yeux, les sourcils froncés face à la pénombre ambiante. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors ; il s'était fait piéger par Kate Argent. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de constater qu'il était attaché, les mains au-dessus de la tête, les poignets liés fermement avec des fils recouvert d'aconit. À ses pieds, il put voir une barrière de sorbier l'encercler.

Bien. Aucune échappatoire, donc.

Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux en entendant une respiration sifflante et étouffée. Plissant les yeux, il put constater la présence de Stiles. Ce dernier était attaché au plafond de ce qui devait être le sous-sol, les pieds dans le vide et les bras tendus à l'extrême. Son visage était pâle, taché de sang par endroits, tombant en avant. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer mais il ne paraissait pas être inconscient.

Il y eut un mouvement vif, qui fit geindre l'humain de douleur.

Alors, contre le flanc du jeune homme, se profila le visage tordu d'un plaisir sadique de Kate Argent.

Derek grogna vers elle, lui intimant de s'écarter de l'hyperactif, tous crocs dehors et les yeux luisants.

Le corps de Stiles se raidit soudainement, son souffle cessant durant de longues secondes, alors que la décharge électrique traversait douloureusement son corps.

Le loup garou rua et feula pour aller secourir l'humain impuissant mais il ne pouvait se dégager de ses liens.

Par la suite, Kate s'efforça joyeusement de continuer les électrocutions du jeune homme, dont le cœur ralentissait dangereusement au fil des minutes.

Fou de haine, Derek hurla, ses yeux d'Alpha luisant.

\- ARRETE ! TU VAS LE TUER !

Le Hale aurait pu soupirer de soulagement si la chasseuse ne s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Mon petit loup, je n'ai pas réussi à te briser dans le passé. J'espère bien y parvenir aujourd'hui, en détruisant l'âme innocente de ce petit humain.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui.  
\- Si, car tu ne tiens pas assez à ta propre vie pour que la torture te brise.  
\- Les chasseurs protègent les humains, ils ne les tuent pas !  
\- Oh, mais tel n'est pas mon but. Le tuer. À quoi cela m'aiderait-il ?!

Un rire dément sortit de ses lèvres.

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois que Stiles et Derek étaient introuvables, et cela faisait deux semaines que Kate avait montré le secret de la famille Argent à Allison. Enfin, ce soir elle s'était lancée et avait indiqué où les deux jeunes hommes étaient retenus, d'où le déplacement de Peter et Scott vers la planque.

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans les sous-sols le plus discrètement possible, et les odeurs nauséabondes de terreur, de douleur, de haine, d'urine et de sang leur nouèrent l'estomac.

D'un geste froid, l'oncle de Derek tordit la nuque d'un garde et ils purent entrer dans la pièce retenant captive les disparus.

Scott ne put retenir ses larmes en avisant l'état de son meilleur ami. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse l'approcher de plus près, un grognement bestial, sourd et menaçant résonna dans l'espace. Peter tira le jeune loup en arrière en avisant les yeux rouges sangs luisant dans un coin, les canines proéminentes étincelantes dans l'obscurité et les trait lupins pleins de colère.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit alors, et le loup se jeta vivement hors d'elle, courant presque vers Stiles, ventre au sol.

Il se posta au-dessus de l'hyperactif, son corps à quelques centimètres. Il se pencha doucement, son nez contre la joue translucide de l'humain. Le loup geignit puis toucha timidement les parties de peau intactes de l'hyperactif. Le visage lupin se lova dans la gorge du jeune humain inconscient.

Peter et Scott étaient figés face au spectacle. L'adulte fut le premier à se reprendre, il tira son cadet à sa suite.

\- Faut qu'on les sorte d'ici, et vite.

Cependant, Derek ne semblait pas enclin à les laisser approcher. Sa posture était clairement défensive et protectrice.

\- On ne va pas avoir le choix.

Scott et Peter échangèrent un regard puis le plus jeune s'avança imperceptiblement, pour projeter de l'aconit en poussière sur le loup alpha. Il tomba inconscient.

* * *

Lorsque Derek rouvrit les yeux, il se releva vivement et se planqua dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce. Il sonda les environs, ne captant la présence d'aucun chasseur, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Puis soudainement, il s'aperçut de l'absence de Stiles.

Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, la haine devint insoutenable, le faisant suffoquer. Il se mit à gratter contre les parois de la pièce, furieux d'être séparé de l'humain.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant -comme tous les jours durant vingt minutes pour le laisser constater l'état lamentable de l'humain, car il ne pouvait rien faire à par aspirer sa douleur. Puis les deux intrus, qui approchaient son humain.

L'alpha avait vu rouge, littéralement, à l'idée que de nouveau tortionnaires viennent déchaîner leur sadisme sur l'âme innocente qu'il voyait être brisée jour après jour. Puis ça avait été le trou noir.

Derek se rencogna dans le coin sombre lorsque la porte se déverrouilla. Il sauta dans le dos du nouveau venu, ses griffes acérées autour de la gorge.

\- Où est-il ?! Où l'avez-vous emmené ?!

Ses griffes commencèrent à percer la peau.

\- Derek, calme toi. Stiles est dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mais le loup n'entendait aucun signe de vie dans la dite pièce, Aussi, il commença à paniquer. L'idée que son humain ait pu succomber sous de nouvelles tortures ou de ses blessures le faisait étouffer. Il voulait avoir le jeune homme contre lui, sentir son cœur battre, bien que ce soit doucement. Il voulait aspirer sa douleur. Il voulait le soulager de sa peine. Il voulait… il le voulait.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et l'alpha fut tiré en arrière, par deux autres hommes. Leur prise était ferme mais pas douloureuse.

\- Les murs sont insonorisés, c'est pour cela que tu n'entends rien. Sans oublié que tu es affaibli par la faim, la déshydratation et l'épuisement.

Peu à peu, la voix fit son chemin dans l'esprit de l'homme instable. Peter. C'était Peter. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement, sa nuque allant se poser sur l'épaule de son oncle.

Son autre bras fut relâché par Scott et Deaton se retourna vers lui, passant sa main sur les légères entailles de son cou.

\- On va le voir ?

Derek grogna un acquiescement, la tête lourde maintenant que son environnement n'était plus aussi hostile.

Doucement, les deux trois hommes menèrent l'Alpha dans la chambre juste à côté. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Derek se précipita vers le lit et feula vers les autres pour qu'ils n'approchent pas.

Il passa ses mains, tendrement, sur le visage abîmé.

Stiles était couvert de bandages ; sa main ainsi que son poignet droit étaient dans le plâtre, tout comme ses deux jambes, qui étaient fracturées en plusieurs endroits. Le torse décharné était contusionné, brûlé, tout comme le reste du corps.

En effleurant le plâtre sur la main droite, Derek se remémora les cris affreux que le jeune homme avait poussé alors que ses doigts étaient broyés uns à uns., tout comme le reste des os de sa main et du poignet frêle.

Chaque son d'os déchiqueté lui revenait en mémoire, il avait assisté à toutes les tortures infligées à l'humain.

Son regard remonta sur le visage pâle, cerné, violacé par endroits, boursouflé à d'autres ; l'os de la joue cassé, la lèvre explosée, le sourcil fendu, les coupures multiples.

Le loup grogna, geignit et s'allongea délicatement sur le lit son nez tout proche de l'épaule nue mais son corps assez loin pour ne pas toucher son homologue, de crainte de le faire souffrir. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le haut de sa gorge blanche, enroulée d'un fin bandage pour dissimuler l'entaille que les montres lui avaient faits en tentant de l'égorger. Les bruits de suffocations que Stiles avait eu firent fermer les yeux douloureusement au loup lorsque cela remonta dans sa mémoire.

Puis sa main se perdit dans la chevelure hirsute, désordonnée et trop longue du jeune homme.

Plus personne ne parvint à approcher le jeune hyperactif ; pour lui procurer des soins, la meute était dans l'obligation d'endormir l'alpha, tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'éloigner de l'alité, dans la crainte qu'il ne perde la tête en se réveillant loin de Stiles.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles reprit conscience, cela faisait déjà près de deux mois qu'il était hospitalisé.

La première chose dont il prit conscience était la douleur dans son corps, ses poumons semblaient irrités et sa gorge serrée. Il geignit quand sa tête sembla être prise d'assaut par un troupeau d'éléphants.

Il sursauta craintivement alors qu'une paume chaude se pressait contre sa joue. Cependant, un soupire de soulagement lui échappa lorsque la douleur s'évapora. Les doigts brûlants parcoururent doucement sa peau, puis un corps tiède se pressa contre son flanc. La même chaleur qui apaisait sa peine et sa souffrance depuis plusieurs mois. Ainsi donc, il s'y plongea de bonne grâce, ses yeux papillonnant doucement.

Sa vue était trouble, mais elle se stabilisa rapidement pour plonger dans des prunelles qui le fixaient intensément, avidement. Un timide sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme, faisant fondre Stiles, qui ferma une nouvelle fois pour savourer les douces lèvres qui se pressèrent contre son front.

\- Ils reviennent dans combien de temps ?

Sa voix était rauque, résignée mais douloureuse et craintive. Au fond, il ne voulait pas avoir la réponse.

\- Jamais, bébé. La meute est venue nous chercher.

La respiration de l'humain se bloqua dans sa gorge et Derek dut l'apaiser de mots doux et de caresses sur le torse pour que Stiles se reprenne. Mais s'il recommença à respirer, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de reprendre pieds dans la réalité ; il semblait perdu dans des souvenirs morbides et destructeurs.

\- Mon ange, détends-toi. Sens le lit sous toi, ses les draps, inspire l'odeur. Nous ne sommes plus là-bas. Sens ton corps qui te fait bien moins mal et que tu peux bouger à nouveau. Libres. Nous sommes libres, bébé.

Peu à peu, l'humain s'apaisa. Il leva doucement sa main gauche et la passa dans la chevelure ébouriffée de son loup, et il attira le visage mal rasé contre lui, souriant alors que l'oreille lupine se posait contre son cœur.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, le jeune hyperactif reçut de nombreuses visites, sans que le loup ne laisse les nouveaux arrivants approcher l'humain. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait d'ailleurs pas, l'idée que d'autres le touchent et l'approchent le faisant angoisser.

Seules les mains puissantes de Derek le mettaient en confiance. Il était le seul et l'unique à pouvoir le toucher. Même son père n'en avait eu l'opportunité. Derek l'avait laissé approcher très près mais lorsque le shérif avait tendu sa main et que son fils s'était soustrait le plus possible à l'attention, le loup avait repris le dessus sur l'humain et il l'avait repoussé vivement quoique sans le blesser.

Ce fut lors de la visite d'Allison que les choses frôlèrent la catastrophe. Dès qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de la chambre, Derek lui avait sauté dessus, menaçant, grognant, dangereux. La jeune femme avait les yeux humides, son souffle était tremblant de panique.

\- Garce, Sorcière, Monstre ! Sors de là avant que je ne tranche ta gorge de chasseuse.

Scott se jeta sur l'Alpha pour dégager la jeune fille, soutenu par Peter et Isaac. Il le repoussèrent jusqu'au lit de Stiles, qui passa ses bras autour du torse grondant de rage. Stiles était faible, aussi, il se rallongea, attirant Derek dans sa chute ; l'humain murmurait doucement contre son oreille :

\- S'il te plait, arrêtes.

Il regardèrent Allison, qui avança d'un pas, les mains offertes en signe d'apaisement.

\- N'approche pas, démon ! Cracha Derek, les crocs proéminents.  
\- Les gars, écou…  
\- Non !Tu es venue ! Tu as regardé ! Tu as observé Stiles se faire torturer ! Tu n'as pas moufeté ! Tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider ! Tu n'as rien dit à personne !  
\- C'est faux !  
\- Oh ! Au bout de deux semaines ! Pardonnez-moi très chère Chasseuse ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est produit durant ces deux semaines d'hésitations ?! Trois ongles arrachés, une côte cassé, un orteil brisé, des brûlures par dizaines, des électrocutions par vingtaine !

La jeune brune était translucide, les yeux pleins de peine, la bouche pincée.

\- Tu nous as laissé là-bas deux semaines de plus en toute connaissance de cause ! Tu es une personne immonde et abjecte !

Stiles tremblait, recroquevillé autant qu'il le pouvait dans le dos protecteur du loup.

\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ! Barre toi !  
\- Allison, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter.

La voix de Scott était froide, impersonnelle. Il fixait sa petite amie avec une étincelle de colère au fond des yeux. Avec de discrets sanglots, la jeune chasseuse quitta la pièce.

Derek se détendit un peu après cela, Stiles tendrement serré dans ses bras.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Stiles put sortir de l'hôpital.

Cependant, le jeune homme refusait de retourner chez lui, lieu où Kate l'avait enlevé. Aussi, Derek l'emporta au loft, dans le plus grand secret. Devenu quelque peu paranoïaque, il les barricadèrent, cloisonnant toutes les fenêtres et portes. Personne ne devait et ne pouvait pénétrer leur bulle de sécurité.

Ils passaient leurs journées dans la chambre du loup, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures épaisses et moelleuses. Stiles ne se lassait pas de sentir les lèvres douces et chaudes de Derek contre son épaule, effleurer son dos, lui donner de délicieux frissons.

Le loup était doux, tendre.

Entre eux, c'était chaste, pure.

De délicates caresses, de doux baisers.

Au bout de quelques jours, à force d'entendre les coups et les appels contre la porte verrouillée du hangar, Derek avait finit par entrouvrir la porte en fer, réticent à l'idée de laisser une autre odeur que celle de Stiles pénétrer son espace vital.

Il préférait son loft ainsi ; baigné de leurs deux odeurs, sans… l'impureté des autres.

Mais voilà, la meute était inquiète pour Derek, et encore plus pour Stiles, qui n'était jamais parvenu à destination de son domicile et qui avait encore moins donné de nouvelles.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris de découvrir Isaac et Peter dans le couloir.

Le loup Alpha ne put retenir ses yeux de rouler de plaisir et se fermer lorsque la main chaude de Stiles se faufila sur son ventre, apaisant le loup qui ne souhaitait que déchirer la peau de deux intrus qui osaient regarder son humain.

Oh oui, il allait devenir dingue ! Stiles était à lui. Seulement et uniquement à lui ! Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, de le regarder, de …

Les lèvres brûlantes du jeune homme embrassèrent sa nuque et il lui murmura des mots apaisants au creux de l'oreille.

Derek se retrouva totalement submergé par le plaisir, devenant une sorte de guimauve dans les bras encore amaigris de Stiles. Tout en continuant de lui prodiguer de tendres caresses, le jeune humain fit comprendre aux deux autres hommes de les suivre alors qu'il s'installait sur le divan.

L'Alpha les fixait avec suspicion et colère, alors qu'il était enroulé autour de son humain. Il ne les voulait pas ici, aussi près de Stiles, qui avait des os si fragiles et une peau si fine et délicate. Si leurs loups s'emportaient, il ne parviendrait sûrement pas à garder son hyperactif entier.

Et cela était inconcevable. Vraiment intolérable.

Son humain devait être protégé de tout et de tout le monde, car tous souhaitaient lui faire de mal.

\- Sourwolf, calme toi un peu, tout va bien. Ce sont nos amis et Peter est ton oncle.  
\- Ce sont des loups, grogna le brun.  
\- Bien, alors on peut vous envoyer Lydia si vous voulez.  
\- C'est une humaine, feula-t-il a nouveau. Les humains sont presque pires que le loups.

Les trois autres avaient écarquiller les yeux.

\- Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, bébé, marmonna le jeune Hale.

Le regard whiskey se brouilla de quelques larmes, mais il caressa affectueusement la joue barbue.

\- On est en sécurité, mon loup. On… on ne doit rien craindre d'eux.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te touchent, qu'ils posent leurs odeurs fétides sur toi.  
\- Odeur fétide ?!, s'outra Isaac.  
\- Et je refuse qu'ils me touchent également. Je ne veux que tes mains sur moi, uniquement tes marques et ton odeur.

Apaisé par ces mots, le loup enfouit son visage contre la gorge gracile, ses paumes contre la peau douce de ses flancs. Il laisse ensuite ses mains puissantes caresser le corps, allant dans le dos fin, un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille, et la seconde main se perdant dans la chevelure pour la tirer en arrière. La gorge ainsi mise à nue, il l'embrassa avec une dévotion sans limite.

\- Ok, ok, les gars. Calmez vos ardeurs. Nous ne souhaitons vraiment pas assister à cela.  
\- Vous avez vu que tout va bien pour nous, partez maintenant.  
\- Derek, calme toi, mon ange.  
\- Ils apposent leurs odeurs putrides partout, bébé.  
\- Putrides ?! Putain, nan mais. SERIEUSEMENT ! C'est quoi votre putain de problème ?!  
\- Isaac, reprends ton calme, mon loupiot. Ils n'y peuvent rien.  
\- Bien sur que si !  
\- Non. Ils ont été torturés, Isaac.  
\- Stiles a été…  
\- Derek aussi, claqua Peter. Il a du regarder Stiles se faire torturer sans relâche. Il était enfermé, contraint à le regarder ! Ils n'avaient que l'autre pour s'apaiser dans cet enfer, ils ne pouvaient avoir confiance qu'en l'autre. C'est logique et normal qu'ils soient ainsi. Bon, il est vrai que … c'est un peu extrême en l'occurrence, mais ils n'y peuvent rien.

Le blondinet reste muet, et détourne son regard de Peter, honteux, pour le poser sur les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

Ils étaient toujours enlacés aussi fermement, le nez et les lèvres de Stiles contre la tempe de Derek, qui était encore enfoncé dans la nuque pâle.

\- Stiles, passe un coup de fil à ton père, il est inquiet. Bonne journée.  
\- Ah, au fait. Si vous ne voulez pas voir votre petite barricade envahit par le reste de la meute, appelez-les également !

Derek grogne, ne semblant pas vouloir bouger, et Stiles les salut timidement.

En bas de l'immeuble, Isaac lève doucement les yeux vers son aîné.

\- Je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai dit..  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Blondie. Puis je dois reconnaître qu'ils font fort. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui ajoute à leurs instincts de protection et de conservation, et que je n'ai pas dit devant eux car ils n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir pleinement conscience ; ils sont compagnons.  
\- Et… ils seront toujours ainsi, à présent ?  
\- Non, mais ça risque de leur prendre du temps avant de refaire confiance.

* * *

Derek butinait la peau entre les omoplates de son humain, qui soupirait de plaisir. L'Alpha bougeait langoureusement ses hanches contre les lobes de chair de son amant, s'enfonçant tendrement en lui, appréciant les gémissements indécents et appréciateur.

\- Je t'aime, bébé. Je t'aime tant.  
\- Hn… M… Moi aussi… Ah !  
\- Je te veux tellement, pour toujours…  
\- Mords moi, … Ah… dans ce… seigneur !… cas.

Les reins du loup s'embrasèrent, au point qu'il du fermer les yeux et serrer les mâchoires pour se contenir.

\- Tu le veux vraiment ?  
\- Oui…

Derek retourna le jeune humain et s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses chairs bouillantes et serrées.

\- … Com… han… comme ça, je ne serrais… plus… ah… fragile et vulnérable.  
\- Sûr et certain ?  
\- Oui… fais moi tiens, mon amour.

Alors qu'ils sombraient tous deux dans l'orgasme, le loup enfonça profondément ses crocs autour de la clavicule, grognant d'appréciation au sang qui inonda sa bouche.

Oh oui, son doux petit Stiles allait devenir un loup, ainsi, il pourra retourner au contact de la meute et des autres humains sans avoir peur de souffrir continuellement et d'être brisé violemment et facilement. Ils allaient pouvoir sortir de leur bulle de verre.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **Note de Fin : Je suis ouverte à vos avis, n'hésitez pas ! Si jamais une suite est désirée, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !  
**


End file.
